


Never Letting Go

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Slow Sex, Smut, Spanking, Worship, actual talking, bottom robert, canon kinda, cute lovey sex, first time after reunion, i hope y'all think this is cute, multiple orgasm, praise kink kinda, they're so in love i can't deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Robron's first time after their reunion.Set around March time.Mentions of Seb, Liv and Gerry but they're not technically in it.





	Never Letting Go

They’d been back on for a few weeks now and thought they’d like to think they’d fit back together just as they were before they had to admit that things were different now. For one, there was a baby in the mix - Sebastian who’d take up a lot of their time, though Aaron enjoyed co-parenting was a bit of a shock to the system. It wasn’t the same as babysitting one of the Dingle lot, it wasn’t like a child that you could give back at the end of the day, Fatherhood was a full time thing and though Aaron was fitting himself easily into the role of Daddy number two it was getting increasingly difficult to get Daddy number one on his own for once. 

Liv was another technicality. Aaron loved her, she was his sister, his flesh and blood and his first real taste at being a parental figure, Robert felt the same, though not blood related she was as much as sister to him as Victoria was and even when she was mouthing of at him with her brothers signature scowl on her face he would do anything for her. She was struggling at the moment, with her own personal issue and the other trials and tribulations of growing up so when Robert and Aaron weren’t debating nappy duty and bedtime routines they were having heartfelt chats and discussing grounding conditions with their very own moody teenager. 

They wouldn’t change it for the world, both of them in agreement on that front but it was difficult not having time to themselves, they’d gotten more action during their affair and they didn’t even live with each other at that point. Aaron was getting more and more frustrated about the new box of condoms and unopened bottle of lube living in his bedside drawer, Robert and he had been good for a while now, Alex long out of the picture and them settling quite easily back into domesticity with the added bonuses of two children - three if you included Gerry, but it was starting to drive both of them mad that they hadn’t been able to get a quiet moment together at all since the restarting of their relationship, no sneaky blowjobs on their lunch breaks, no cheeky touches while they cooked dinner and _definitely_ no sex. 

It was starting to grind on them both. 

Aaron had been on a pick-up for the best part of the afternoon, it was harder without Adam to share the workload and by the time he’d unloaded everything at the scrapyard and made it back to the Mill he was shattered. He sighed to himself as he anticipated what he’d walk into - usually Seb crying in his moses basket while Robert cooked tea, woken up by Liv blasting the TV too loud while she killed zombies on the VR. Robert would be flustered trying not to burn the food while he juggled making a bottle and trying to keep up with one of Gerry’s detailed stories from the day. Honestly, all Aaron wanted was a long nap in a dark room. He pushed his key into the lock and the first thing he’d noticed was radio silence, he shut the door behind him and kicked his boots off to the side, looking around at the empty and somewhat tidy Mill. 

_“Rob?”_ He called out into the openness, feeling like he’d walked into an alternate reality

_”Up here!”_ Robert called back to him, somewhere upstairs

Aaron left his high-vis and hoodie by the washing machine, ready to put a load in before heading up the spiral staircase in search of his husband. He found him in their room, towel tied around his waist and his skin still damp from the shower next door. 

_”Where is everyone?”_ Aaron furrowed his brow, watching as Robert pottered around the room half-naked

_”Vic’s got Seb for the night, Liv’s staying at Gabby’s and I paid Gerry Thirty quid to disappear so we’ve got the place to ourselves”_ Robert grinned suggestively 

Aaron sighed dramatically _”God I don’t know what I’d do without you”_ he walked over pulling him into a hug and then a soft kiss

_”Bad day?”_ Robert soothed, rubbing his hands over Aaron’s t-shirt clad back

_”Better now”_ he hummed, pressing a final kiss to Roberts lips before pulling away _”I’m going for a shower.. don’t get dressed”_ he winked, heading off towards the bathroom. 

Aaron was known for quick showers whereas Robert tended to take as long as possible and use all the hot water, but knowing Robert was waiting for him in their room sped him up impossibly quicker. It was barely five minutes before he appeared in the doorway, chest flushed red and water droplets still running down his skin, a matching towel tied around his waist. Robert wasted no time in crossing the room to meet him, leaning in to brush their lips together with _finally_ no room for interruptions. 

Their kiss was slow and sensual, as though Robert’s tongue was exploring Aaron’s mouth for the very first moment but at the same time revisiting him in a way that proved he knew every inch of Aaron like a map, stroking him in all the right places at the perfect tempo and pressure. His long fingers gradually made their way up and down his sides, tickling and teasing ever so gently until he increased the pressure, flattening his palms against Aaron’s chest and sliding upwards until one hand cupped his neck softly, his thumb gliding along his jawline and the tips of his fingers threading through the damp curls at the back of his neck. Aaron sighed in his relaxed state as Roberts skilful mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, grazing his teeth against his freshly trimmed stubble before attaching his soft lips to his neck, kissing and nipping until he located his pulse and sucked gently until a purple bruise formed on the surface of his skin. 

Aaron moaned at the attention received on one of his favourite places to be touched, somewhere so hypersensitive that only Robert knew about because he’d never let anyone else explore his body the way he did. Aaron felt the smile against his skin, the cockiness he’d always loved evident on Roberts face knowing full well that he knew his way around Aaron’s body better than anyone, even himself sometimes. He sighed as Roberts tongue dipped in and out of his clavicle, sweeping around the bone and collecting the sheen of his heat-prickled skin on the tip of his tongue. His hands were back to his sides now, stroking up and down alternating with the tips of his fingers and the flat of his palms. He left a warm trail of open-mouthed kisses down from his shoulder to his chest, tilting his head to drag his lips against Aaron’s nipple, the younger man gasping as it came to life under Robert’s touch, hardening in his mouth as he sucked and nibbled, blowing hot air on his cool skin and smiling to himself as he watched the goosebumps rise on the surface of his chest. 

Aaron’s fingers carded through Roberts hair comfortingly as he practically worshipped every inch of his body, tasting and nuzzling at his freshly showered body all the way down until he was kneeling before him, his tongue tracing the definition of Aaron’s abs, swirling slowly around his belly button before going back up again, repeating the cycle as Aaron sighed contently. He left soft, open-mouthed kisses along each and every scar on Aaron’s torso, sweeping his tongue gently across the raised skin, no words needed as Aaron reached down to push his hand into his own, squeezing gently in silent recognition for the endearment before Robert moved back to his goal, nipping and sucking at the skin just above the knotted towel, pressing his nose against the happy trail leading down past the cover. 

_”Robert-..”_ Aaron breathed desperately, nudging at his shoulder. Somewhere between _please hurry_ and _don’t stop_. 

_”I thought I’d never get to touch you like this again-..”_ Robert sighed, eyes closed and brushing his lips against his skin, breathing his intoxicating scent in like it was the last time he ever would _”..-I want to take it slow”_

Aaron nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut as he got lost in the sensation of Roberts touch, his hands and mouth touching him so tenderly that if he wasn’t so completely turned on by the thought of his husband on his knees, he might have cried from the softness of the scene before him. He bit his lip as he felt the tell-tale movement of Roberts hands getting lower and lower until they fumbled with the knot of the white towel wrapped around his waist, it took seconds for him to tug at the cover, releasing it with ease before balling it up and throwing it to one side. Robert smirked as he looked up at Aaron’s hooded gaze, pupils darkened as he watched his husband lick his lips, staring at the throbbing erection in front of him. He watched desperately as Robert opened his mouth, letting his tongue reach out and swirl around his leaking tip, coating himself in the steady stream of pre-cum spilling from Aaron’s cock, he didn’t break eye contact until Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, groaning at the slight contact but more at the downright filthy sight he’d just witnessed. 

He dared a glance back down, now watching Roberts smirk as he moved forward again, pressing a gentle kiss against Aaron’s slit, his lips glistening with salty pre-cum before over-exaggeratedly licking his lips, humming in appreciation as he enjoyed the taste. 

_”God, you look so sexy like that”_ Aaron spoke lowly, reaching out to stroke Roberts jaw softly. 

Robert grinned, putting on a show as he slowly licked a stripe against the underside of Aaron’s cock and relishing in the soft moan it brought from him. 

_”You’re so good at that”_ Aaron said hoarsely, tangling his fingers in his blonde hair and tugging slightly in just the way Robert enjoyed when he was being praised. _”Know how to make me feel-..a-aahh”_ he moaned as Robert fit his lips around the head of his cock, feeding his tongue around the hood of his foreskin as he sucked thirstily on his pre-cum before pushing the entire length into his mouth and bobbing up and down rhythmically, pulling away after a few seconds to watch Aaron’s pleased reaction. 

_”God, your mouth-..”_ Aaron groaned, tugging gently at his hair as he slid the thumb from his other hand past Roberts lips, letting him suck hungrily as he watched _”Makes me want to fuck you so hard”_

_”Mmm”_ Robert hummed appreciatively, sliding his mouth around Aaron’s cock again and letting the tip hit the back of his throat a few times before pulling off and adding _”I’m not stopping you”_

Aaron let Roberts skilful mouth please him for a few more minutes before tapping his shoulder, signalling for him to get off and go to the bed as he retrieved condoms and a new bottle of lube from his bedside. 

_“That’s different”_ Robert noted, nodding his head towards the pink bottle in Aaron’s hand as he removed his own towel  
_”Strawberry flavour”_ Aaron shrugged _”They didn’t have our usual so I picked this one, could be fun?”_

_”Mmm”_ Robert hummed, moving in to kiss him cheekily _”You gonna suck me off then?”_

_”Better than that”_ Aaron smirked into the kiss, flattening his palm against Roberts torso before gently pushing him away _”On your knees, Sugden”_

Robert grinned knowingly, wasting no time in climbing onto all fours on the bed, anticipating the pleasure he knew was coming up. His skin flushed pink as he felt the weight of Aaron climb between his legs, steadying himself with his hand on Roberts hip before placing soft, sweet kisses on every ridge of his spine until he reached the base. He moved his rough palms to rub against Roberts arse cheek, kneading it gently before pulling back and landing a sharp smack onto the skin, smirking as it reddened instantly and pulled a loud moan from Robert who’s face was buried into the pillow. 

_”Sometimes I think you miss my arse more than me”_ Robert laughed breathlessly, as Aaron’s fingers dug into his flesh, rubbing at the red rawness of where he’d just been spanked. 

_”You’d be right”_ Aaron chuckled, laying his chest flat against Roberts back as he placed a kiss on his shoulder, breathing in his ear darkly _”You do have a really nice fucking arse though”_ before getting back to his previous position and massaging his cheeks, alternating between kissing and biting at the rounded flesh. 

Robert was getting needy now, pushing back into Aaron’s vicinity as he desperately craved the release Aaron’s mouth could give him. He wasn’t disappointed when Aaron’s hands pushed his cheeks apart, blowing gently down the crease of his arse and nudging his nose against his musky scent until he reached his goal. He bit his lip, groaning at the sight of Roberts hole, untouched for the best part of a year waiting for Aaron to stretch him open again, fluttering desperately as his hot breath tickled the surface. 

He pushed his lips softly against the puckered skin, staying there for a moment as he enjoyed the sounds of Robert’s stuttered breathing and the sudden tension in his thighs as he waited for more. He wasted no time in flicking his tongue out, dragging it agonisingly slowly around the circumference of his opening as Robert whined above him, pushing his arse down wantonly onto Aaron’s face, savouring the sensation of his stubble rubbing a rash into his sensitive skin. 

He edged his tongue slowly inside Roberts channel, barely able to push past the ring of muscle from how tight and unused his hole was, his cock twitched at the memory of Robert clenching around him, hungry for a repeat performance. He reached around for the pink bottle, pulling away momentarily as he coated his fingers in the substance, the strong strawberry scent making him heady as he threw the bottle to one side, slicking his fingers up and down the crease of Robert’s arse. He let his middle finger circle his hole slowly, dipping in gently as Roberts body relaxed around him before adding his tongue in for good measure, sucking and tonguing at the opening until he loosened up enough to let Aaron get his first digit in all the way to the knuckle. 

A moan escaped from deep within Robert as Aaron curled the tip of his finger, pulling back gently against the muscled walls as his mouth continued the assault of his entrance. By the time Aaron could piston two fingers in and out of Roberts tightness the older man was biting his pillow, whining wantonly as he pushed back on Aaron’s fingers, riding them desperately as Aaron swept his tongue around the strawberry-slicked skin. He was ready, he’d voiced it moments before but Aaron had known a while back, just like he knew every other movement of Roberts body but he just couldn’t bring himself to pull away and roll the condom on, instead he’d removed his fingers, sliding his hands around Roberts thighs and holding him in position as he pushed his face against Roberts arse, his tongue swirling around the inside of his channel, his stubble burning the outer skin and Robert falling to pieces as Aaron’s hungry moans and groans reverberated through his entire core. 

He’d pushed back desperately on the sensation of Aaron’s mouth abusing him in such a way, hungry and crying out for more as Aaron held him in place too far gone to argue and unable to do anything but surrender to the pleasure of Aaron’s white-hot mouth. His toes curled as the unmistakeable heat of his climax began to swirl in his stomach, he moaned incoherently into the pillow as his orgasm got dangerously closer, his thighs trembling beneath Aaron’s touch so obviously that he didn’t even need to warn his husband that he was about to come, untouched with Aaron’s tongue buried deep in his arse and his fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. 

_”A-Aaron!”_ He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he blacked out, seeing stars until he regained consciousness. His body was flat against the bed, a layer of his own ejaculate sandwiched between his body and the white sheets, Aaron was placing soft loving kisses across his sweat-glistening back as he came down from his orgasm, waiting patiently until Robert mumbled a soft _”Fuck”_ and then gently rolling him over onto his back. 

_”Someone looks worn out”_ Aaron teased, pulling his hand up to his mouth and brushing a kiss against his knuckles before grazing his lips against his wrist softly. 

_”I’ve never done that before”_ Robert breathed, looking down at his cum-stained body _”You never even touched me”_

_”Not yet, no”_ Aaron smirked, watching amused as Roberts mouth gaped open.

_”I can’t go again!”_ Robert protested

_”Not even if I ask really nicely?”_ Aaron pouted, leaning forward to trace his lips against Roberts stomach, the older man watching as he darted his tongue out to trail through the mess of cum drying on his skin.  
Aaron knew _exactly_ what he was doing, knew Robert couldn’t resist him when he was in this playful mood, knew he’d let him do anything he wanted with little argument, _God_ Robert loved it when Aaron was like this, all pliable and open and free. 

_”You reckon you can get me hard again?”_ Robert licked his bottom lip tiredly, as Aaron leaned up on his elbows biting his lip in a way that drove Robert wild. 

_”Is that a challenge?”_ Aaron raised his eyebrow suggestively, tilting his head in mock confusion as Robert nodded eagerly. 

He leaned down to blow cold air against Roberts flaccid cock, smirking when right away it seemed to react to the attention. Robert smiled contently, laying his head back on the pillow and resting his forearm over his eyes as he relaxed and let Aaron have full reign. Aaron licked his lips, dragging his now wet mouth across Roberts waking cock as he hummed gently. _”God I love your cock”_ he admitted shamelessly as the blood rushed south, now semi hard against his body. _”Yeah?”_ Robert sighed _”Show me how much”_

Aaron didn’t take any convincing, right away sweeping the flat of his tongue across Roberts length, wrapping his first around the base as he mouthed hungrily at the semi-erection, before moving down and breathing hot air on Roberts balls, taking one and then the other into his mouth and sucking gently, moaning at the weight on his tongue as the cock in his hand came to life. _”O-Oh God.. that didn’t take long..”_ Robert sighed, shifting his weight until he was comfortable, letting one hand stroke up and down his torso as he got turned on again, playing with his nipple as he watched Aaron through his tired eyes, swirling his tongue in a figure of eight around his balls as his hand squeezed at his cock, now fully hard in his hand. 

_”Come here”_ Robert sighed, reaching down to tug on Aaron’s arm 

He crawled the length of his body, both of them gasping audibly as their cocks brushed one and other, before balancing on Roberts chest with his forearms either side of his head. They kissed slowly and passionately, Aaron’s hips rolling gently against Roberts and dragging a whine from the older man’s mouth at the friction between them. Robert crossed his legs behind Aaron, pulling him ever closer as the younger man gasped into the kiss, reaching his hands up to tangle in Roberts hair. 

_”I love you so much”_ Robert breathed, as they pulled away

_”I love you”_ Aaron placed a loving kiss on his lips _”I’ve always loved you”_

_”Show me”_ Robert sighed, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth _”Show me how much you love me”_

Aaron reached across for the foil packet, freezing when Roberts hand stopped him and he shook his head slightly. They’d both gotten checked at a clinic in Hotten the week before, wanting to go into the next stage of their relationship completely honest and new with hopes that one day they’d get to the point where they didn’t need protection, they could just feel the sensation of being with each other, no barriers. 

Aaron nodded, his heart swelling at the knowledge of it being both their first times bare, he couldn’t imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. 

He positioned himself at Roberts already used hole, the remains of the strawberry lube still slicking him up enough to get his tip in. Robert gasped at the intrusion, his hands shooting to Aaron’s biceps in anticipation for the burn as he pushed in slowly. Robert hissed when he was around halfway in causing Aaron to still, hovering over him as he waited for the go ahead which came in form of Robert nodding eagerly. By the time he’d bottomed out the sweat was pouring from both of them, the sensation completely new and indescribable. 

_”So tight”_ Aaron grunted out, resting his forehead against Roberts shoulder as they got used to the stretch

Robert groaned as the pleasure washed away the pain _“M-Move.. Please.. Fuck me Aaron..”_

Aaron steadied his hand on Roberts hip as he pulled out slowly, slamming back in at an angle and almost instantly locating Roberts prostate. A moan tore out of his throat desperately as he chanted a string of _”There.. Oh…Fuck…Again..Yeah…There..Oh Aaron..”_ They built up a constant rhythm, Aaron circling his hips and thudding into his prostate repeatedly, over and over until Robert second orgasm built inside him, much quicker than the first but burning hotter and making him more audible. 

_”A-Aaron.. I’m so close.. A-Aaron I need.. God Aaron…I-I..”_ Robert slurred, his eyes rolling back as he writhed beneath him 

_”Tell me what you need.. Tell me… R-Rob…R-Robert…”_ Aaron whimpered, his body overcome with sensation as the swirling in his stomach began to take over

_”TellMeYouLoveMe!”_ Robert blurted, all words smashed together as his body began to tremble, barely seconds from release

_”I love you, I fucking love you.. God, Robert, I love you so much.. I-..A-Aahh!..”_ Aaron moaned breathlessly as his hips stuttered and he came inside him, Robert following barely half a second later with a release much stronger than his first, his entire body shuddering with the sensation.  
Aaron pulled out tiredly, collapsing on top of Robert in a messy heap, ignoring the stickiness between them as he pressed his lips against his neck, whispering in his exhausted state _”I love you so much”_ against Roberts ear. 

_”I love you”_ Robert murmured softly, wrapping his tired arms around his husband until they drifted off to sleep. 

*

Aaron awoke a few hours later, his lips wet against Roberts neck who lay soundly asleep underneath him. He moved only slightly so he could gaze up at his sleeping husband, happy that his strong arms were still wrapped securely around him, never letting go. Aaron was never one to be soft and romantic and _mushy_ but he looked at Robert and felt nothing but love and adoration for the sleeping man in his arms. Roberts mess of golden blonde askew against the pillows, framing his sleep soft face, his flushed skin still pink from the love they’d made barely a few hours before. His freckles perfectly visible in the soft lighting of the moon filtering through the curtains, his pink lips soft and inviting as they let out little sighs here and there as he slept peacefully. 

Aaron watched him for what felt like a long time but not long enough at the same time. He thought over how hard it had been to live without him, how they’d managed to find their way back to each other and how he’d never let him fall through his fingers again. He was met with tired sea-green eyes a while later, gazing at him lazily as Aaron watched him thoughtfully. 

_”Why are you awake, did I kick you again?”_ Robert asked tiredly, his voice thick with sleep

_”No”_ Aaron shook his head softly _”Just admiring my beautiful husband, nothing wrong with that is there?”_

An affectionate smile reserved only for Aaron stretched across his face as he tightened his hold on him. 

_”I never want to lose you again”_ Robert admitted, looking sad and almost nervously at Aaron

_”You never will”_ Aaron reassured _”What’s brought all this on?”_

_”I don’t know”_ Robert shrugged, looking away slightly _”Guess I just keep waiting for the moment you change your mind about us”_

_”Not going to happen”_ Aaron breathed, eyes curious as he watched the genuine fear in Roberts eyes _”I love you Robert Jacob Sugden, and I’m never letting you go”_

Roberts eyes softened at the endearment, the fear diluting until it was replaced with pure adoration. 

_“You promise?”_ he asked tenderly

Aaron took Roberts hand and pulled it against him until it rested against his chest, the steady thrum of his heart beating underneath his rib cage.

_”You feel this?”_ Aaron asked, as Robert nodded curiously _”It’s yours, Robert. My heart’s always been yours, and it always will be, I promise”_

Robert swallowed, tears prickling in the back of his eyes and Aaron’s eyes began to glisten too. He pulled Aaron’s head against his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him, safe in the knowledge that Aaron was his and nothing was going to change that. They drifted off to sleep a while later, back exactly where they were supposed to be - in each others arms, covered in the sheets that they chose, in the house that they built and the life that they deserved with the promise that they belonged to each other, and they were _never letting go_.


End file.
